The present invention is related to a cleaning tool for cleaning human body, and more particularly to a bathing brush capable of maintaining water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,234 discloses a cleaning brush for cleaning human body. The cleaning brush is made of a plastic elastic mesh tube with a certain length. A first, a second and a third binding members are bound on the mesh tube to form a first and a second expansion sections. Such cleaning brush is characterized in that the first expansion section is pumpkin-shaped and has relatively regular outer periphery. The second expansion section is petal-shaped and has irregular outer periphery. The pumpkin-shaped first expansion section is easy for a user to hold. The petal-shaped second expansion section has meshes extending in different directions for enhancing cleaning effect for human skin.
The above cleaning brush has small volume and can only contact with human skin on small area. Moreover, it is hard to use such cleaning brush to clean the back of a user. To overcome this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,232 discloses an elongated bar-like cleaning brush on which multiple bathing balls are sequentially arranged. A user can hold either end of the cleaning brush to clean his/her back.
Both the above two cleaning brushes employ elastic mesh tubes for brushing human skin and achieve satisfactory cleaning effect. However, the cleaning brushes are made of plastic material so that they can hardly maintain water therein during bathing. As a result, a user must frequently sprinkle water onto the cleaning brushes to kept them wet.
By means of increasing the length or diameter of the elastic mesh tube, the water maintained in the above cleaning brush can be slightly increased. However, the central portion of the cleaning brush, which is bound by the binding member and is quite hard will be enlarged. This makes it uneasy for a user to hold the cleaning brush. Moreover, when contacting with human skin, the user will feel uncomfortable.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a bathing brush which not only is able to maintain therein more water than a conventional bathing brush, but also is able to prevent a user from feeling uncomfortable when using the bathing brush.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above bathing brush which contacts with human skin by larger area when used.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above bathing brush which includes multiple bathing balls with different patterns so as to enhance the cleaning effect.
According to the above objects, the bathing brush of the present invention includes an annular main body made of elastic and water-absorbent material and several bathing balls fixed on the main body at intervals. Each of the bathing balls includes at least one elastic mesh tube and at least one binding member. The circumference of the elastic mesh tube is crimped and waved. Then the elastic mesh tube is bound by the binding member. The bathing balls tightly abut against the circumference of the main body. In use of the bathing brush, the multiple bathing balls are able to maintain water therein. Moreover, the main body can also maintain a certain amount of water therein. The water contained in the main body can be gradually released to infiltrate into the adjacent bathing balls. Accordingly, the bathing balls can kept wet for a longer time.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: